


【柯TJ】Magic TJ 魔力麦克au

by Leslie1017



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie1017/pseuds/Leslie1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这次车没开好我认错，官老爷们将就看吧。。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【柯TJ】Magic TJ 魔力麦克au

**Author's Note:**

> 这次车没开好我认错，官老爷们将就看吧。。

Curtis搂住TJ的腰把他带了出去，出门打了个车直奔他家。  
Curtis透过光看见TJ的嘴唇红红的，泛着水光，忍不住把他捞过来，又亲了上去。  
他咬住TJ的下唇吮吸，用舌头挑开他的牙关，描绘着他牙齿的轮廓。他的舌头又和TJ的纠缠着，他用右手托住TJ的头，加深了这个吻。两人的口水滴落在Curtis的胡子上。  
"嗯..."怀里的人发出一声呻吟，他被Curtis吻的快喘不过气了。司机时不时从后视镜偷偷瞟他们一眼。  
看什么看，他是我的。Curtis瞪了回去。  
司机连忙收回自己的眼神，专注在道路上。  
Curtis看着怀中的人引人犯罪的样子，堪堪忍住了欲火。车到了目的地，他替TJ整理好衣服，扔下一张一百说了句不用找了搂住TJ就下了车。  
Curtis在门上输着密码，TJ靠在他怀里戳着他的胸肌，硬硬的。  
"Kid,这可不能乱碰。"Curtis含着笑看着他，一手拉开了门。  
"那我碰了会怎么样？"  
"那我就会.....吃掉你。"   
Curtis把TJ拉入房内，一把把TJ压在了房门上，TJ忍不住笑了起来。  
Curtis轻拍了他的屁股，试图严肃一点，但这对TJ好像一点威慑力都没有。  
"那么，我要从这里开始。"Curtis把TJ的双手压在门上，另一只手脱下了TJ的外套，扔在了地上。他手往下滑，从TJ的衣服下摆伸进去，慢慢抚摸着他的身体——年轻，充满力量。  
"嗯...."  
"Curtis，"Curtis说道，"你可以叫我Curtis."  
"Curtis..."Curtis不知道为什么这个被别人叫了三十多年的名字从眼前这个人嘴里说出来就这么动人。  
“你呢，kid，我该怎么叫你...sweeie?honey?”Curtis笑着问。  
“叫我TJ...”TJ被Curtis吻的有点喘不过气。  
“好的，TJ.”他把TJ的短袖褪去，细细的舔吻他的胸口。TJ被Curtis的大胡子弄的发痒。  
Curtis抱起TJ向卧房走去，TJ的腿自然的环在Curtis的腰间，他感受到了抵住他的炙热，这让他心动不已。  
Curtis刻意在上楼的时候放慢了自己的速度。他的硬挺就这么和TJ的股间磨蹭着，而他则和TJ忘我的深吻着。  
从门厅走到卧房他们像是用了一个世纪那么漫长，Curtis推开卧房门，把TJ放在他的深色的大床上。在他们上楼的路上TJ已经被Curtis脱到只剩下一条内裤，而Curtis只是身上的衣服皱了一些而已。TJ雪白的身躯在深色的床上更加显眼。他欺身过去狠狠地吻着TJ的唇，那滋味他永远都尝不够。  
两个人都意乱情迷，但Curtis试图保持冷静，因为他记得，他们还有件事没做完。  
“你的舞还没跳完。”Curtis起身站在床边。  
“那么好，sir，接下来的舞只有你一个人看过。”TJ勾了勾唇，由在床上躺着的姿势换成了半爬在床上，屁股抬高，向Curtis爬过去。  
他半跪在Curtis身边，自己身上只剩下一条内裤。他慢慢地扭着自己的身子，一点一点，挨着Curtis的身体往上爬。两人的身躯时不时接触在一起，弄的Curtis心里痒痒的。  
TJ完全站直的时候，绕过身去沿着Curtis的耳廓色情地舔了舔。  
TJ稍微退了几步，离Curtis远了点，右手勾住自己内裤的边缘，看着Curtis，“Ready for desert?”说完他舔了舔唇。  
带着水汽的绿眼睛，被吻的通红的嘴唇，内裤堪堪挂在身上。  
这一切让Curtis无法在等待下去。  
他过去将TJ打横抱起，扔到床上，从床头柜摸出一管手霜，仔仔细细地给TJ做着润滑。  
一根手指，两根手指，三根。TJ被他慢慢打开。  
修长的手指在紧致的通道里抽插着，在Curtis戳到一个点的时候，他明显地感觉到身下的人一个激灵。  
“嗯...不要碰那里...”TJ扭动着自己的身体。  
“这里吗？”Curtis坏心的顶着那个点磨着，直到身下的人被弄的眼眶泛红他才停了下来。  
Curtis将自己的性器抵在入口处，强忍住冲动，慢慢的进入TJ的身体。  
"Honey，放轻松...你这样我动不了。"Curtis安抚着他，弯腰下去亲着他的腰窝。  
TJ被他的爱抚弄的渐渐放松起来，迫不及待的扭着屁股想让Curtis快点干他。  
Curtis也早已按捺不住自己的情欲，看着TJ无意识的动作，快快速的抽插了起来，TJ感觉自己整个人都被埋进床垫。  
“嗯...太快了...慢一点...”TJ的声音带上了哭腔，Curtis放慢了速度，但是力道却没减少，很快TJ又被堆积的情欲弄得求着Curtis再快一些。  
Curtis每一次的撞击都撞在了点上，TJ已经被太多的快感弄的快要昏厥过去，在“Curtis...我不行...我快死了....”听见的他这句话，Curtis加快了自己的速度，又准又恨，TJ尖叫着射了出来，昏了过去。  
Curtis在TJ高潮的小穴里抽插两下，抱着他，也射了。  
看着怀里已经晕过去的人，Curtis爱怜的抱着他去浴室清理了一番，中途抱着半睡半醒的TJ又来了一次，这才结束。  
当他抱着TJ睡在床上的时候，看着TJ安稳的睡颜，他告诉自己，他俩的路还长。


End file.
